


When the Husband's Away

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Diary of a Lonely Housewife [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 1950s AU, Anal, Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, apparently not, background BluePulse JayTim and DamiColi, capeless au, does Tim ever have sex in a house with anyone side of his husband and the mailman?, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Kon leaves Tim for the weekend, and really, Tim hadn't planned to get into too much trouble. But a little failure from his car lands him right in a world of it, when he lets his eyes linger too long on the sweet-smiling mechanic who offered to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am still utterly consumed by this AU. Oops.
> 
> And of course [Tim's dress for the fic](http://data.whicdn.com/images/12838813/large.jpg) (the front mostly black one)!

“You’re sure you’re alright alone?” Kon asked, standing facing the house. Tim sighed, reaching out to brush off his shirt, adjusting the open collar.

 

“Honey, I’m just peachy.” He tugged at the collar a bit, leaned in a kissed the corner of his mouth. Kon turned, caught Tim’s mouth and turned it into a real kiss, and Tim was giggling into his mouth. Kon got an arm around him, pressing against the black fabric of his dress, at the small of his back.

 

“I’ll miss you,” he whispered, and Tim rolled his eyes.

 

“You’ll be back Sunday night,” he teased, “you’ll be having too much fun to miss me.”

 

“Break it up lovers, we’ve gotta hit the road!” Tim lifted on his toes, glancing over Kon’s shoulder, saw Jaime leaning against the top of the car, from the driver’s side. He was grinning at them, and Tim reached his hand up, wiggled his fingers in a little wave. Jaime returned it fully, and Tim let his eyes drift, to where Bart was sitting in the front seat.

 

The other man averted his eyes, but Tim expected that. He hadn’t said much of anything to him, since church the past week. Hadn’t really seen him. But it was alright. It was out of his system now- he felt  _ better _ for it.

 

“Keep yourself out of trouble,” Kon said, stealing another kiss. “Don’t keep Stephanie too distracted with Rose home. Maybe go visit with Damian and Colin.”

 

Tim made a face. “I would gladly have a sip of coffee with  _ Colin _ but not that wife of his.”

 

Kon was laughed, reaching up with his other hand to smooth back Tim’s soft hair. “I don’t know if Damian would leave you alone with his man.”

 

“Why? I doubt  _ he’s _ ever alone with him.

 

Kon tossed his head back, howling with laughter, and it made Tim’s belly weak and fluttery. “You’re too much princess,” he whispered, this time kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you Sunday.” Tim stepped back, watched Kon pick up his suitcase off the grass. He headed towards the trunk as Jaime climbed into the car, slamming the door shut and bringing the engine to life. Kon stowed his suitcase away, before he climbed in the back, and the moment the door was shut, the car was moving. Kon was quick to get his window down, was leaning out and waving at Tim before they even reached the end of the street.

 

Tim smiled and waved back.

 

He waited until the car was out of sight, before heading back into the house. It felt so quiet around him, and for a moment he just stood there, wondering what he should do. Kon had been right, Rose was home and Tim couldn’t just intrude himself on her and Stephanie’s time- especially because he knew she was planning to leave for work, come the end of the following week. He figured Stephanie was  _ very occupied _ until then.

 

It was a joke, that he would even dream of going down to  _ Damian’s _ house. That  _ tart _ was the last person Tim wanted to see- and while he did enjoy Colin’s smile and those pretty freckles, he wouldn’t be able to stomach sitting in the same room with Damian just to enjoy his company.

 

He wrung his gloved hands together, not feeling like doing much  _ housework _ either. Cleaning in the dress he was in? Certainly not. And without someone to enjoy him stripping down and getting on his hands and knees, it hardly seemed worth it.

 

He figured he could take a trip into town and get some groceries. That way he could flaunt himself a bit, enjoy the fact that he had put  _ effort _ into how he looked, to make sure Kon would miss him all the more.

 

He headed for the kitchen, grasping a pencil and small pad of paper, carefully putting together a list. He didn’t like the time it took, but he knew he would make a disaster of the trip if he didn’t. He flipped through the recipes Stephanie had written for him, trying to decide what he would have ready for Kon for dinner, on Sunday. Scribbled down the ingredients, before he was grabbing his black purse off the table and stuffing the small pad and pencil within.

 

He locked the house door, before flipping to the car key. He was rather happy Kon hadn’t volunteered their car for the trip- if he was going to be stuck home, he wanted to have the ability to  _ leave _ .

 

He climbed in, bringing the engine to life and gripping the wheel for a moment, before he adjusted the mirrors. A glance back, and he was backing out of the driveway, into the street and heading off, towards town. He was just pulling into the streets when he felt the car jerk, begin to make an angry grinding noise. He huffed, frowning,  _ swearing _ he had told Kon he thought it had felt funny coming back from church last weekend.

 

He thought his husband had taken it to get looked at one night. He had come home late.

 

Tim sighed, glancing at the streets signs. The car was still driving for the moment, and he managed to get it turned, heading towards the garage he was fairly sure operated at the end of the road. Lucky for him, he was write, and he pulled in, killing the engine and leaving it in front of the large bay doors.

 

He was just opening the door, one hand on his purse strap, as someone was walking out, wiping his hands on a rag.

 

“Mornin’,” the man said, flashing a smile. There was a smudge of grease on one cheek. “Havin’ a lick of trouble?”

 

“Seems so,” Tim said, placing his hands on his hips and letting his purse drape down to smack his leg. “Swore I told my husband to get the car looked at.”

 

The man walked over, glancing over it, before tucking the rag into his pocket. “I’m the only one here for now- most of the boys took off for the weekend. But I can give ‘er a look.” Tim smiled, and the man pointed into the garage. “Pull ‘er in there for me? Right up onto that lift.” Tim nodded, getting back in the car and starting it back up. It made the same clunking sound, and Tim winced, before pulling slowly into the garage. He parked the car on the lift, and when he opened the door the man was waiting for him, offering his hand for the step down.

 

Tim took it in one gloved hand, clutching tightly and smiling his silent thanks.

 

“Would you like to have a look around town while I check her out?” he asked, and Tim glanced at the stitched name into his shirt.  _ Roy _ . “Or you can wait inside. It’s fairly cool in there- supposed to get mighty hot today.”

 

“I’ll wait, if that’s alright,” Tim said, thinking he really didn’t feel like wandering in the heat. Not without an arm to clutch to. Roy nodded, and Tim watched him reaching up, tightening his ponytail. His ginger hair was  _ long _ , and Tim wasn’t used to seeing men with hair that long. It was longer than even his own, and absent mindedly he reached up, twirled some of his own. He watched the man walk over to the car, hopping up onto the lift and heading to lift the hood, and forced himself to turn, black heels clicking on the floor as he let himself into the small shop portion of the garage.

 

He settled down on a vinyl chair, crossing his ankles and setting his purse on his lap. There was a radio playing, and he found the music at least eased his boredom. He considered looking for a magazine, but doubted that anything he would want to read would be lying around  _ here _ .

 

So he drifted, perching his elbow on his lap and leaning forward, chin resting in his hand. He wondered if Kon was close to the cottage yet, where he and Bart and Jaime were spending the weekend. He wondered if he should have gone- he had of course been invited- but even though Bart and Jaime were a couple, Tim still felt they served a a  _ friend _ group that Kon needed. Tim couldn’t keep him to himself all the time.

 

Well, he  _ could _ , but in this sense he felt he needed a little space.

 

And Stephanie would be a lost cause. And with the car trouble, he doubted he would be home in time for the mail to come. Jason came very early on Saturdays, and he realized he should have waited until  _ after _ . He could have taken him anywhere in the house, could have let Jason fuck him into the sofa until Tim was sobbing.

 

And he and Kon hadn’t had sex that morning. Tim was beginning to realize he really need to adjust their time management, because that was too frequently happening.

 

Tim sighed, knowing he wasn’t able to get his hands on Dick either. Their pool didn’t need any maintenance, and he couldn’t exactly just call in some sort of  _ emergency _ issue with it, when he knew Kon knew he had no plans of having anyone over to be in it.

 

It was going to be a lonely weekend.

 

The bell on the door to the garage jingled, and Tim glanced up, watching the man walking in. He was wiping his hands off. “Lucky for you, it’s not a hard fix,” the man said, “needs a new belt in there. Sadly we’re all outta your size. I can call one of the boys though, see if he’ll run one over.”

 

“Would you?” Tim asked, perking up. The man flashed that smile again, heading for the desk up front and grabbing the phone. Tim watched him punch in the numbers, before he was speaking, his voice so friendly and light. Tim straightened up, glancing over him- and he was tall, not as large as Kon, but his  _ arms _ made Tim’s fingertips itch. He flexed them, could see the muscles moving beneath the short sleeves of his shirt.

 

Maybe it didn’t need to be  _ that _ lonely of a weekend.

 

When the man hung up the phone he was still cheery, this carefree sort of air about him that Tim found so enlivening. “It’ll be maybe a half hour,” he said, “sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

“No, please don’t be sorry.” Tim stood up, slinging his purse over his shoulder and walking over to the desk, leaning against it. “I appreciate you taking such good care of me.” He spoke it a little lower, leaning a bit more, the open neck of his dress showing off the curves of his collarbone, the dip down to his chest. “I’m Tim,” he said, glancing back at Roy’s chest, at his name tag, “and unless you borrowed that shirt, you’re  _ Roy _ .”

 

Roy laughed, leaning onto the desk himself, getting much closer to Tim than he expected- but he wasn’t displeased by it. “Clever girl,” he said, and there were loose strands of ginger hair falling into his face. “I am indeed.”

 

Tim almost licked his lips. Roy’s were a little chapped, but he still wanted to kiss them, but they- and his hands- were rough in all the right ways. He wriggled his hips a bit, tapping his gloved fingers on the desk. “So, a half hour? My, what’s a girl to do in that sort of time?”

 

Tim was being subtle- or, as subtle as he could be. He didn’t want to risk completely misreading this man, but he hoped he was being  _ clear _ enough, with just his body language. Batting his thick eyelashes and leaning so close, eyes flicking to Roy’s mouth occasionally as he lifted on his toes and bounced a bit, seeming antsy- but just rightly so.

 

Roy’s eyes dropped, to the curve of Tim’s throat, his collarbone, before they looked back up. And he seemed to be thinking something over. Maybe he was trying to decide if  _ he _ was reading Tim right- maybe if he was  _ interested _ . But Tim couldn’t believe he wasn’t- people didn’t just turn him down.

 

“Maybe you’d like me to keep you company,” Roy offered, “I wouldn’t mind. We have a back office, we can get away from this big windows. Let in a lot of sunlight and heat.”

 

Tim straightened up, flashed a smile. “I think your company would be fine,” he offered, and waited for Roy to walk around the desk. He followed him through the small shop, to a closed door in the back. Roy opened it, held it so as Tim walked in, glancing around. There was a desk, a nice chair on the other side, a few filing cabinets and such.

 

“The owner’s never in,” Roy said, shutting the door. He walked towards a tiny door set off to the side, and Tim realized it was a bathroom. He heard water running, and saw Roy as washing whatever oil might remain on his hands off. “Always feel weird comin’ in here with anything on my hands.”

 

Was it the truth,  _ or an excuse _ ? Tim didn’t know, and didn’t entirely care. He walked to the desk, set his purse down and hopped up onto it, crossing his legs and shoving off one smooth calf. Roy turned, leaned against the tiny doorway of the bathroom, folded his arms- and Tim  _ knew _ the look he was giving him. Muted but predatory, trying to see him down to his skin. But trying to subdue it, still. Trying to be a  _ gentleman _ .

 

Tim didn’t need one of those.

 

He leaned back a little, bared his throat, his chest. Roy’s eyes went to his neck, and Tim smirked. “You know,” he whispered, deciding he could be bold, “I’ll let your hands do a lot more than your eyes are doing, right now.”

 

Roy swallowed, and there was a moment where he didn’t move. But when he did push off the doorway, move in large strides, Tim fought down the urge to shake. He leaned forward, slammed both his large hands on the desk and examined Tim’s pretty eyes.

 

“You mentioned your husband-”

 

“What he doesn’t know,” Tim whispered, reaching one gloved hand up and daring to cup Roy’s cheek. He could feel his heat through the material, and he rubbed his thumb over a thick patch of freckles. “Trust me honey, he’ll never know.”

 

Roy groaned, and maybe there was some sort of inner battle for a split second, but then he was surging forward, pressing his mouth to Tim’s. His lips were exactly how Tim thought they’d be, just a little rough and chapped but so  _ hot _ he swore his mouth was burning. He kissed rough, too- not as fast as Bart had, but heavy, like he wanted to push Tim back and flat to the desk. Tim curled his hand behind his neck, held on and opened his mouth when Roy’s tongue begged it of him.

 

Tim sucked at the muscle, rolled his own over it. When Roy gave a throaty moan, Tim nipped at it, before he pulled back, lips wet and eyelids heavy. “I like your mouth,” he whispered, holding onto Roy so he could remain leaning back, reaching out with his other hand. He found one of Roy’s and took it, pressed it to his thigh and slid it up, forcing Tim’s dress to bunch up. “Let me see if I like your hands.”

 

Roy’s hand was under his dress in a heartbeat, sliding over his smooth thigh and right between his legs. Tim gasped, spreading his legs wider, as Roy palmed him, rubbed the shape of his growing cock and bent his head, nuzzled his neck. Tim clutched at his shirt, held on as Roy sucked at the skin, sure to leave a little red mark, but nothing more, as Tim was grinding into his palm, mewling softly.

 

“What can you do?” Tim asked, letting of Roy’s neck and sprawling back, across the neck. “What can you do  _ with me _ ?”

 

Roy  _ growled _ , and Tim loved the sound, shivered as Roy was shoving his dress up and dragging his panties down. Tim lifted his hips, and Roy trailed them down his legs, left them wrapped around one heel, as he turned, lifted Tim’s ankle and placed a kiss to it, before turning, moving back between his thighs. Tim gasped, arched when, without warning, Roy had his mouth on his cock, half of it in that burning heat as he sucked. Tim reached up, smacked a gloved hand over his mouth as he whined, bucking up over and over again because he felt he had no control over his body, for a split second.

 

Had anything ever been so warm…

 

Roy’s head bobbed, and Tim almost lost himself completely. He felt strangely at ease here, sprawled out on a stranger’s desk, with a  _ different _ stranger between his thighs. Roy’s mouth was heaven, and the heat of the day was beginning to settle in, make Tim feel dream-like.

 

He could have stayed like that forever, but Tim wanted to see if he could have  _ more _ . And so, without lifting his head or even a finger, he breathed out, “Would you fuck me?” and he  _ felt _ the vibrations of Roy’s groan, before he was pulling off, looking over Tim.

 

“Is that a real question?” he asked, and Tim almost laughed. He reached blindly for his purse, getting it open and feeling around. He’d grown  _ used _ to carrying a small bottle of lube- if not for his own exciting adventures, because he had on more than one occasion convinced Kon to take him in less than private places.

 

Tim held it out, and Roy took it. Tim closed his eyes, listened to the bottle open, the sound of wetness as it was spread over those fingers, and then Roy’s other hand was guiding his hips to angle up. Tim followed, bared himself, and those wet fingers traced his hole. Roy’s fingers were rough, like he expected, much rougher than Kon’s, but Tim bit at his lip as two of them eased into him, loving it. He fought down a smile and tipped his head back, until the rest of Roy’s hand was pressed tight to his ass and those fingers were stroking his warm insides.

 

He exhaled, a shaking breath, and Roy was already  _ there _ , on his sweet spot. HIs calloused fingers rubbed over his prostate slowly, and Tim felt his legs shaking. One of his heels  _ clicked _ against the desk a few times, as Tim almost wanted to try and ride those fingers, to try and get some motion. But god, the subtle stroke was so perfect, and Tim would only exhale shaking breaths, squirm around and smile to himself.

 

“You’re so pretty,” Roy whispered, like he was in awe- but Tim was used to that. Men  _ were _ in awe of him, it was just a fact. Still, he lifted his head, flashed a smile with his flushed cheeks and hungry eyes. Roy spread his fingers, working them slowly now, but Tim almost didn’t care, he thought he could take it  _ now _ \- mostly because he didn’t want to wait.

 

“I’m not a china doll,” Tim breathed, arching his hips and pushing himself down on Roy’s fingers. “You won’t break me.” Roy’s eyes flashed something  _ starving _ then, and he was pulling his fingers out, hands shaking as he worked his pants open. Tim propped himself up, watched as he freed his cock, giving himself a few solid pumps despite that he was already very,  _ very _ hard.

 

It made Tim smirk.

 

He grabbed to lube, passed it to Roy, who poured probably too much onto his cock- but Tim didn’t mind. A little messy and wet was  _ fine _ by him. He was delighted when one of Roy’s rough hands was back on his thighs, pushing one as far as he could, his other hand steadying his cock at the base, as he rubbed the slick head against Tim’s hole. Tim mewled, shivered, before breathing, “put it in me  _ please _ ,” and Roy groaned, a sound ripped right from his throat.

 

He thrust into Tim in a single movement, and Tim’s eyes went wide, mouth falling open in a surprised yell. His hands scrambled along the desk and he flopped back, gasping, feeling a subtle burn over it but more than anything the sweet  _ joy _ of being so damn full.

 

“Are you okay?” Roy asked, leaning over Tim on the desk. He fisted one hand and dug it into the wood, looking down at Tim with a concern that was rather  _ precious _ , if Tim was honest.

 

“Mhm,” Tim managed, before sucking in a breath. “Just- just fuck me.”

 

Roy groaned again, bowing his head, and Tim felt his hips moving. He tried to respond, lifting his own to meet each of Roy’s thrusts. The rhythm wasn’t exactly steady, but Tim didn’t exactly mind, as he reached up and wrapped an arm around Roy’s shoulders. The fact that he was essentially pinned down beneath Roy’s bulk was  _ enjoyable _ in itself, and was making Tim’s cock ache.

 

Holding himself up with his arm around Roy, he reached down, making sure to move his dress as far from his cock as he could. It stood to attention, and Tim wrapped a hand around it, as Roy panted in his ear. Tim sighed squeezed the base and moved his hand in a slow upstroke, before turning, managing to get Roy’s mouth in a sloppy kiss. He sucked at the man’s tongue as it pushed at his cheeks and teeth, moaning around it. His nails dug into Roy’s shoulder, and Roy moved enough to bite at Tim’s lip, pinch it between his teeth and make Tim shake.

 

He fisted his cock harder, stroking faster. He wasn’t going to pretend this was going to last- that  _ either _ of them were going to last. He knew there was a time limit, and he didn’t mind  _ quick _ , so long as he got the bliss he was after, in the end.

 

Roy bowed his head to Tim’s neck, bit at his pulse, and Tim gasped. “No marks,” he managed, and Roy gave a grunt in response, licking at the now tender skin but not sucking, sure to leave the skin pale as it had originated, when Kon came home.

 

“You’re so tight,” Roy breathed, and Tim smiled, tipping his head back a little.

 

“Mmm, so you can manage words?” he asked, and Roy  _ laughed _ . Tim almost couldn’t believe how natural it was, somehow still  _ carefree _ and yet perfectly in the moment.

 

“If ya want words, I can give that.” Roy licked up towards his ear, before breathing into it, “Your ass is a  _ dream _ .” Tim shuddered, worried his lip, was rubbing his thumb just beneath his cockhead, working the bundle of nerves there. Roy’s cock was still making him crazy, brushing his prostate just enough with each thrust. He squirmed, and Roy added, “Can I come inside you? Can I mess you up, darlin’?”

 

Tim tipped his head back, gasping out  _ yes _ , almost babbling that he wanted it, wanted it  _ bad _ . Roy groaned, shaking, and Tim slammed himself down  _ hard _ , shouting as he came so damn suddenly he hadn’t been braced for it. Cum dribbled over his knuckles, down his hand and around his cock, and Roy gasped, nuzzling Tim’s neck and mumbled words Tim couldn’t exactly understand, as he fucked Tim so damn hard he nearly sobbed. Tim clutched tighter, his orgasm being ripped from him, as Roy’s hips stuttered but he didn’t stop, fucked himself into Tim as he came, groaning out his name.

 

Tim was trembling, when they both nearly stilled. Roy was panting against his pulse, and Tim was afraid to let go of his shoulder, afraid he’d collapse back and fall through the desk, through the damn earth. He was closing his eyes, trying to control himself, when he felt Roy’s mouth drag up along his neck, whisper in his ear, “You alright darlin’?”

 

“Possibly,” Tim whispered, “I may be transcending to heaven.” Roy laughed again, and  _ god _ Tim could love that sound. He cracked his eyes open ad Roy straightened up, flashed another smile.

 

“Stay down here with me a little longer,” he said, “and let me get you cleaned up.” Tim whined when Roy pulled out, before he untangled his arm, kept himself sitting upright as Roy disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the sink, and when Roy came back, he had himself tucked away again. He moved to Tim, carefully wiped at the cum on his one hand, around his cock, and Tim sighed, his toes curling in his heels over the pampering. Roy tossed the damp paper towels away when he was done, grabbed Tim’s panties around his one ankle, and actually guided his other foot back into them. Tim watched him drag them up his legs, before Tim’s fingers grazed over Roy’s and he took over, settling them back into place. He slid off the desk, and Roy’s hands went to his waist, steadying him, before he leaned in, pressed a shockingly sweet kiss to Tim’s temple.

 

Tim hadn’t  _ expected  _ it, and his heart felt like it did a flip, in his chest. He flushed a little, glancing away and fidgeting with his dress, smoothing it out as Roy stepped back, moved around him to straighten up the desk.

 

Tim was patting his hair, finger combing it into place, when he glanced back, noticed something fall from Roy's shirt pocket. Without much thought he reached for it, lifting up the folded, thick paper, and thinking it felt like a photograph. Roy didn’t stop him when he unfolded it, stared down at a  _ very _ large and toothy grin, coming from what looked like the happiest little girl Tim had ever seen on the planet.

 

“My little girl,” Roy said, and this time when he smiled, Tim swore he saw the galaxy in it. “Her name’s Lian.”

 

“She looks very happy.” Tim took another moment to look at it, wished he could see her in color, before folding it and passing it back to Roy. He tucked it right back into his left breast pocket, giving it a little pat.

 

“Little thing’s always in my heart,” he said, his cheeks a little red. “Cheesy, right?”

 

“Absolutely.” Tim placed his hands flat on the desk, leaning over and this time, offering Roy an affectionate kiss to the cheek. “But it works with you. Where’s her mother?”

 

What Tim really meant was  _ did we both commit the same sin? _

 

Roy glanced down, shrugged a shoulder. “Jade and I just didn’t work out. Weren’t meant to be and all. She writes Lian sometimes, but it’s just me and my little girl.” Roy straightened up, rubbed the back of his neck. “We weren’t married or anything and I think Jade wants to distance herself from that judgement a bit.”

 

“None from me,” Tim offered, leaning his hip on the desk. There was a dull, pulsing ache in his body, and it was making him light headed, but just enough to be  _ good _ . “So there’s no one in your life?”

 

Roy shook his head, wouldn’t look Tim in the eyes as he spoke. “Nah. It’s… been a long time, actually. You’re the first in… I don’t even know how long.” Tim stared, and he found that hard to believe. Roy was  _ attractive _ , his freckles and that long hair that Tim was just in awe of. The sheer bulk of the muscles on his arms made his thighs quake.

 

He didn’t understand how he didn’t have  _ someone _ .

 

“I’m pretty busy, between work and my little girl. Just no time.” Roy shrugged again, before the sound of a car pulling up made him straighten. He walked around the desk, dared to curl an arm around Tim’s waist and pulled him in, kissing the corner of his mouth. “That would be your belt, darlin’. Let’s go get that car of yours fixed and you back into the world where you belong.”

 

When Roy uncurled his arm, Tim almost reached down, dug his nails into his arm, to beg it to  _ stay _ .

 

*

 

The grocery shopping had been a little less  _ show-off _ and a little more  _ routine _ than Tim planned. He was distracted by the ache between his legs, wanted to get him and possibly get a few fingers inside himself, to enjoy the aftershocks of being so tender.

 

And he swore he was being haunted by green eyes and a laugh that made him feel too hot.

 

When he pulled back into his driveway, parking the car, he simply sat there for a moment. Sat there and reached up, tracing his lips with his fingers, remembering Roy’s kisses and how his laugh made his toes curl. Remembering the strange bit of affection, with each little kiss, and how badly he had wanted to freeze time, to steal even mere minutes more with him.

 

He sighed, bowing his head and shaking it. He didn’t get attached. He had set it as a rule for himself, when this started. Sex was sex, and simply that. It was gratification and pleasure and at the end of the night, he was crawling into bed with the husband he loved.

 

He almost laughed at himself. What a joke, no attachment. He could say that about some- he felt no emotional tie to Bart that strengthened from their encounter, just the same age old friendship they had had. He didn’t loved Stephanie, and he had been inside her, had her pressed down into her couch and watched the beautiful way she arched and breathed out his name. Nor did he love Dick-

 

But Jason’s face came to mind, and Tim reached up, pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he wondered if the excitement he got- and the sadness over whenever the man left- were more than just the fleeting joy of  _ knowing _ what was coming. Of the physical aspect. He didn’t know him enough, and sometimes Tim just… wanted him to stay. Wanted to offer him a cup of coffee and ask about his life.

 

That would have been a joke. He couldn’t do that, he knew. That would be a sort of betrayal he couldn’t bring himself to commit, to Kon. After all, he  _ loved _ him. Had loved him since he was young and they were stupid teenagers flirting poorly. Had loved him during their first kiss, when Tim had brought him home and introduced him as his  _ boyfriend _ . Had loved him when he proposed, during their wedding night, every day he had woken up since-

 

Tim came back to the moment when he heard a bark. He pulled his keys from the ignition, grabbing his purse and opening the door, stepping out. He turned, and there was that lumbering beast, at the foot of his driveway, watching him with dark eyes and a tongue lolling happily from his mouth.

 

And at the other end of his leash,  _ Damian _ .

 

Tim straightened up, slammed his car door and headed for his trunk. “Afternoon,” he managed, in a forced-fake pleasantness that he knew wouldn’t fool a soul. Damian clicked his tongue, and Tim turned, unlocking the trunk and sliding his purse over his shoulder, looking at the bags he had piled in the back. It would be a few trips.

 

“Your husband wasn’t gone before you were out,” Damian said, folding his arms. Tim glanced back, could just make out the shape of his green heel, the tightness of his black pants, the cock of his hip. He turned his eyes back to the bags, grasping one and deciding he’d get the door unlocked and then come back for the rest.

 

“There are things to be done,” Tim said, heading for his door. He heard the click of claws on the driveway, and realized Damian was following him. He bit back a sigh, stepping up onto his front step and adjusting the paper bag in his arms, getting his key in the front door. “Life doesn’t stop simply because I have a weekend alone.”

 

He glanced back, and Damian and that  _ dog _ had paused, by the hood of his car.

 

Tim headed into the house, making a beeline for the kitchen. He set the bag and his purse and keys on the table, before turning to head back outside. He found Damian hadn’t moved, and Tim simply walked past him, head held high as he moved back to the trunk.

 

“How did you know when I left anyway?” Tim asked, gathering up two more bags and managing a stare over them in Damian’s direction. “Have nothing better to do than to peep out that window of yours at me?”

 

Damian’s cheeks tinged slightly, but Tim knew if he brought attention to it, Damian would claim it was the afternoon sun. “-Tt-” was all he offered, as Tim headed in again. He made the trip to the kitchen and back, and Titus had laid down on the warm driveway now, looking content as could be.

 

“You are up to something,” Damian finally said, as Tim grabbed the last two bags. He managed to get the trunk closed. “I know you are.”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Tim asked, his voice sugar-coated barbed wire, dripping with disdain. “I’m making sure my kitchen is stocked for when my husband comes home. Isn’t that what a good wife does?”

 

Damian’s eyes narrowed, and Tim wondered how long he spent drawing them out. They were  _ gorgeous _ , and it was something he was loathe to admit, even to himself.

 

“I don’t mean just today.” Damian shifted, cocked his hip out, and Tim glanced down, caught the way the tight fabric pulled over the curves of his hips, the meat to his thighs. “Something is going on, and I am going to find out what.”

 

Tim offered up a laugh, shaking his head. “You know, Damian,” he said, moving to walk past him but pausing, however not turning to meet those eyes. “Maybe if you spent half the time you use obsessing over me and my life on your  _ husband _ , you’d be a bit happier.”

 

He caught Damian’s jaw falling open, and simply made his way back up the stairs, into his house. He shut his door with his heel, made his way to the kitchen to set down the bags- but then quickly rushed back out to the living room, drawing the light, gauzy curtain aside just enough to see Damian storming off, back down the street towards his house. Tim bit at his lip, giggling, thinking there was nothing like ruffling his feathers just a bit, to put him in a pleasant mood.

 

And he hadn’t been wrong- he was sure that husband of his was going to be unloved too often. And Colin wasn’t unattractive…

 

Tim shook his head, thinking that was a step too far. As lovely as it would be to bring Damian’s own husbands to his knees begging, he didn’t think Colin would keep that from his wife. He saw the way he looked at him, doted on him as if Damian was a prince.

 

But it was still a fun thought.

 

Tim headed back to the kitchen, began to work of putting the groceries away. He let himself fall into the routine, focusing on that, or the gentle throb in his body, but  _ not _ the cause. When he was done, he smoothed down his dress, took one last look to make sure everything was in place, before removing himself to the bedroom. He settled down at his vanity, opening  _ his _ drawer and pulling free his diary.

 

He flipped open the page, dated it at the top, and tapped his pen for a moment. He let his mind rush back to all of it, to the heat and calluses of Roy’s hands, to his hungry mouth, to his eyes and smile and all those freckles-

 

_ His laugh _ he started, feeling his heartbeat picking up,  _ was possibly the best thing I have ever heard _ .

 

He told himself no affection. No more. He told himself just sex.

 

He wondered if he could truly stick to that rule forever, or if he needed someone to put him in his place.


End file.
